


Background Noise

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Dreamlike, F/M, Infidelity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: paralysis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Noise

Zak was entranced by the sounds coming over the back of the couch from the dining room, and feeling more than a little drunk. He heard Kara’s moans and he wondered why she was playing with herself in the dining room, because there were definitely more comfortable places for that in this apartment. Then over the sounds of Kara, he also heard sighs and lips meeting and more masculine sounds and thought maybe he wasn’t really awake after all, because he felt frozen in place. The other voice rose into more than a whisper, Lee calling to the gods and Kara in the same breath, and still he found himself unable to move. He managed to make his mouth work, but had no idea what possessed him to say, “Wouldn’t you guys be more comfortable in the bed?”


End file.
